Home, sweet home
by Chireon
Summary: Previous content of H(ic)ELP. Korra and Asami decided to move together and where buying things for their apartment. More fluff. Slightly AU(?)


**AN: I had this idea while writing the couch scene. If they were ever moving together, in my mind it would be Asami who would buy the furnishings.**

 **Anyway, if you find any mistake, please let me know.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Never in her life Asami imagined being in a store, choosing furniture for the home she would share with the person she loved. She did think one day she could get married and move, but after frustrated relationships that have been overcome with the focus that Asami had in her work at Future Industries, she put that thought aside, after all, if it was supposed to happen, wouldn't be anytime soon.

But two years ago, as if by destiny's irony, she met Korra. Someone who turned her world upside down. What started as just friendship evolved to the point where spending a day away from each other's company was agonizing. Then, after a year and a half, they have decided to move together.

Asami decided it would be better for her to choose the furniture for the new apartment. Korra went to choose the inks with which the walls would be painted. After flipping through the color catalog for a while, she decided upon blue. Besides remembering her her home at the South Pole and the good memories she had from there, it was also the sky's color, and looking at the sky makes Korra feel at ease. This was the feeling she wanted to share with Asami from now on, in a place that soon would be theirs.

After choosing the color shade, the auxiliary prepared the ink and added the cans to the delivery list that contained some of the furniture that Asami had already chosen. _How she does it?_ Korra was searching for Asami to accompany her girlfriend while she was making the choices, not that she knew anything about buying furniture, but only to have the company of the person with whom she would wake up side by side in the mornings. Just thinking about it made Korra have all kinds of butterflies in the stomach. It was a big step they were taking, no way denying it. And Korra did not regret it one bit.

After passing by the huge aisles full of house decor items, she climbed the stairs to the second floor and entered the furniture section, where she met Asami choosing the wardrobe they would put in their bedroom. It was a big, black wooden wardrobe, with two sliding doors in a dark gray and a mirror in the center that occupied the entire vertical length. _"Hey, Sami, how's it going?"_ Korra asked as she hugged Asami's waist. She kissed her temple, which made the raven haired woman smile, then leaned her head on Asami's shoulder.

Asami involved Korra's waist with her left _arm,_ returning the hug _. "They have lots of options. I'm trying to decide what matches what. Did you choose the color yet?"_ She asked, kissing Korra's forehead.

 _"Yep,"_ Korra answered, popping the 'p' _. "The bedroom ceilings will be light blue and the living room's wall indigo."_ She broke the hug and laced their fingers together, then they started to walk again, looking for a bed.

On the way, they passed by the sofa section and Asami pointed the one she had chosen. It was a large dark-red velvet sofa. Korra smiled when she thought about how much Asami liked red. _"It's so her!"_

 _"It's really_ _beautiful."_ Soon after, she gave Asami's cheek a kiss, which showed a pink blush, and the vision was so cute to Korra that she immediately kissed the lips of her girlfriend, who smiled during the act _._ _"Come on, we still have a lot to see."_ Asami said, turning to continue walking.

A few hours later, when they finished choosing the furniture and scheduled to deliver the next day, in the morning, Asami drove to the house that Korra lived before buying the apartment, so Korra could finish organizing and packing everything she would take with her. Leaving Korra at home, Asami went to the Sato Mansion to complete the same goal. After packing everything she needed, she decided to take a shower, eat something light for dinner and go to sleep. The delivery would be by 9:00 a.m., so they agreed to meet at eight in front of the ordinance, to open the apartment and wait for the furnishings.

* * *

The furniture had already been discharged and was now covered by old sheets, borrowed from the syndic. It was time to paint the walls. The ceilings were already painted and the sunlight streaming through the windows left a serenity air in the place. Now all that remained was the living room's wall.

 _"Which one do we_ _paint?"_ _Asked_ Korra, uncertain.

" _It should be the one opposed to the sofa, where the TV goes. Since the window is at the left side, we wouldn't see the reflex on the screen if we put it in this wall"_ Asami raised her hands to indicate the wall ahead of _them._ _"I think we should paint this one."_

 _"Very wise, Miss Sato."_ Korra tried to imitate Asami butler's voice, who always said those words when she decided upon for a tea. They looked at each other and Asami giggled. _"You dork."_

Paint-brushes in hand and after spreading a tape at the corners to avoid staining the other walls, they began to move the paint, up and down, when Korra had an idea. She walked slowly to Asami, with the brush full of paint and pretended she was going to paint the wall, when Asami raised her hand to pass the ink from top to bottom, Korra painted it instead. _"Oops, it was an accident, my bad."_ Shesaid as she returned to paint the wall to disguise.

Moments later, she dirtied Asami again, this time in the forearm. In return she received an _"I'm not kidding."_ death glare. She swallowed. Korra, however, was not giving up on perturbing her girlfriend.

A third time, she pretended she would paint the wall, when she dropped the brush on Asami's feet, who was barefooted. _"Oh, damn, I'm sorry, Sami."_ But Asami knew the woman at her side. She knew that when Korra took something seriously, she would try to do everything right. It didn't seem to be the case. _"Aaaah, unintentionally, you say."_ She said, approaching Korra, with a brush in hand. _"Then you'll excuse me if I do this._ _Unintentionally."_ Emphasizing the last word with serrated teeth, she launched herself on Korra who failed in divert and ended up on the ground with the top of her shirt and neck filled with ink.

 _"Urrgh, I said I didn't meaaaaan iiiiittt"._ She cried _,_ pretending to be upset, but not being able to hide the smile that was on her face. Asami, who had fallen atop of Korra was laughing a little. She tried to stand supporting herself on her elbows but when she looked at Korra, she saw a finger circling her nose with paint. _"How could you?"_ She forced indignation, but Korra just laughed, wrapped Asami's face with both hands and kissed her.

 _"It's impossible to stay mad at you."_ Asami mused, smiling with flushed cheeks as she stood up, holding out her hand to help Korra. _"It's my charm."_ Korra had a mischievous smile on her face. Rolling her eyes, Asami just agreed. _"Always the cocky one."_

Even with _accidental_ brushes slips on each other's arms and face, they managed to finish the painting and began to arrange the furniture inside the house and stored their belongings in place. They took a shower and ordered a pizza, which they ate while watching a comedy show on TV. When both finished the improvised dinner, Asami sat on the couch and Korra laid down, putting her legs on top of Asami's.

They continued to watch TV when a cold breeze entered through the window and made both shiver. _"I'll get a blanket."_ Asami said, hugging herself after lifting up of the couch and leaving the room. When she returned, she brought one of the synthetic-fur blankets they had bought, since winter was showing its first signs. Asami laid atop of Korra as she wrapped both of them with the blanket. Both sighed with the comfort of the body heat they shared.

After some minutes in silence, were they enjoyed the moment, Korra murmured softly, hugging Asami. _"You know, I was thinking about something."_

Snuggling on the warm of the body she was being pressed against, Asami said softly. _"Hmmm, what was it?"_

 _"Now we can finally have a decent movie night."_ Korra smiled.

It was true. Whenever they wanted to have a movie night, either something came up, or one of them had to go home soon because they needed to get up early in the morning. It was so frustrating.

She could not deny the joy it brought. _"Finally, indeed."_ She said, moving her head so that it was between Korra's neck and right shoulder. She left a small kiss on her beloved's jaw.

They were so comfortable that it did not take long before sleep called them. After two years, they managed to finally have a place that now both called home. Neither could thank the heavens enough. And, with a smile in their faces, together they entered the world of dreams.

* * *

 **AN: What do you think?**


End file.
